Mickie James: The Bachelorette Finale
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: Mickie James had set out on her path to find love on a increasingly popular t.v show, The Bachelorette. I have not made the entire series except for the ending because it is the best part. Find out who Mickie will choose to spend the rest of her life with


Today is the day, the day that every little girl fantasizes in her head. They dream about love and how the one person that can give them everything they need is about to drop to one knee.

For some girls it's sitting by yourselves and he just happens to ask. For others its extravagant and well thought out and planned.

But for others it doesn't matter. For those people they could be anywhere. It doesn't matter what the ring looked like or what they were wearing. _This was Mickie._

Mickie thought she wanted the big over the top proposal. She noticed now that she did have that but it really didn't seem that way. She had found the love of her life in someone that she never expected to.

She may have been in a gorgeous designer baby pink dress. She may have been standing on the beach surrounded by the most beautiful flowers. And quite possibly she could be wearing the most expensive engagement ring ever on her finger in a few minutes but she wasn't even focused on her surroundings she was waiting for her one true love to step out of the limo.

Randy Orton sat in the back of the black limousine dressed better than he ever had before.

He never in his wildest dreams that he could ever feel this way about anyone, especially a diva. But, he noticed the night before that he never wanted to leave Mickie's side, ever. He wanted to be the one that she sees every morning when she opens her eyes and every night before she goes to sleep. She was the one.

John sat in his own limo. He too, was dressed very well. He fidgeted with the black square box that he held in his hand. He took it and opened it. He looked at the ring that he had picked out for her. He could already see it on her finger, he could see spinning her around and kissing her. He could see the white picket fence and the kids running in the yard. He could see them sitting there when they were 105 years old still in love. He saw it all, and he saw it with her.

Mickie stood at the end of the beach with the tide washing up beneath the pier that she stood on. She looked out at the water.

She was dressed in a baby pink dress that was held up by only one shoulder. She wore a simple diamond necklace and earrings. She wore only the most fabulous shoes.

Curls fell down her back with her bangs sweeping across her face. She had never felt more beautiful, and luckier in her entire life.

She heard the footsteps of a man she never thought she could let go of. She took a deep breath and looked up to see John Cena.

He smiled down at her and she returned it. He came and kissed her. Mickie held onto his hands.

"John, you are so amazing. You have always been there for me, no matter what has happened. We have always been so close and I know that you would never hurt me."

John smiled as she continued. "You have been such an inspiration since I met you. There definitely will never be another John Cena. You will always have a special place in my heart John."

John's heart was slowly breaking. He knew that they would never become more than friends.

"John, I love you. But, I'm not IN love with you." Mickie started to tear up. "You will always be there in my heart but I can't stand here and tell you that I only want to be with you for the rest of my life. I have to say goodbye." Mickie cried into John's chest. She was heartbroken.

John couldn't believe what he had heard. She was his best friend. But, that all changed the minute he stepped onto the show.

Mickie pulled away from John. "I don't want you to regret coming here. I want you to know that if Randy wouldn't have been here. You would be…." Mickie sobbed. "You would be proposing. But, I can't let you go through it John. I am so sorry."

John's eyes filled up with tears as she released one of his hands and they started to walk back to where he came from.

This is how John had pictured it. He pictured to be in love, he pictured the girl of his dreams crying and holding his hand as he left, but he didn't picture it to be Mickie and he didn't picture her not having his ring on her left ring finger.

Mickie opened he door for him. They hugged and he slid back into the limo. Mickie closed the door and watched the limo leave. She cried as she walked back.

When Mickie got back into her spot, she wiped her tears, knowing very well that the man that she loved was about to walk down to her.

Mickie smiled. She looked over and saw the rose sitting on the little gold plate surrounded by pink lilies and orchids, but it was the red rose in the center that caught her attention, because when she looked at the rose she saw Randy's face.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Randy get out of his limo and walk with Chris. He looked down at her and stopped briefly and set his hand on his chest. Mickie blushed.

Randy made his way down to her and kissed her. He held onto her hands, not knowing that she just had sent John home and indeed that he would be the one she chose.

Mickie looked up at him and smiled. She sighed a breath of relief. "Randy, I came here looking for a new start. I got that in a way. I got to look at everyone in our business differently; I got to know what they were really like. I got to know the real side. Randy I found that you are amazing, you are kind, and patient, loving, devoted, and caring." She looked up at him.

Randy smiled down at her not knowing quite where she was going with this.

"Randy, everything about you is so amazing that, I couldn't handle not being with you for one more day." Mickie cried again, but this time she was happy.

Randy held her at the waist and picked her feet just slightly off of the ground.

As he set her down she said, "I have always dreamed of what this would feel like, but I always had an idea. But one thing that I didn't know was that I would be standing here, finally being able to tell you that I am completely in love with you."

Randy smiled so wide and kissed her for a long time.

"I love you Randy Keith Orton. I do. But, I do need to know how you feel." Mickie said she intertwined her fingers with Randy.

"Mickie, I have waited since week one to be standing here, hearing that. I can't believe that out of everyone in the world, I get to be this lucky. Mick, I love you with my entire heart and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I know that you are the right person for me. You complete who I am. I need you there when I go to bed, I need you there when I wake up, I need you there when I'm hurt, I need you when we have children, I need you there everyday, all the time, forever. I don't want to just ask you to marry me." Randy pulled a black square box from his jacket pocket.

He slid down to one knee as he looked up at Mickie, who was crying she had one hand covering her mouth and nose and her left hand was held by Randy as he made his way down on one knee.

"Mickie Laree James, I love you." He opened the box to reveal a 7 carat diamond ring with a very large princess cut diamond set in the center and smaller square diamonds surrounding it and the band. The ring was set in platinum.

"Mickie will you spend forever with me?" Randy asked the woman of his dreams as he started to tear up.

"I want to spend forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever with you Randy for the rest of my life I want to be with you and only you. I love you so much."

He slid the ring onto her finger and was pulled up by Mickie, locking her lips onto his as he spun her around saying "I love you" over and over again in between her kisses.

A few minutes later Randy set her down. Mickie pulled away and grabbed the red rose. She held it up.

"Randy, will you please accept this rose?" Mickie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Absolutely." He told her. She attached the rose with her shaking hands to his tuxedo jacket. He smiled and held her close. Her just being there with him in the end knowing that they had their entire life ahead of them was all either of them needed. They had never been happier. They were together.


End file.
